A True Friend
by newguy100
Summary: Tigress is a young girl in Bao Gu Orphanage and she has to go through bullying and drama every day alone...or does she. Please read to find out. A heartfelt tale about how even in the darkest time a friend will always be there for you. This story will have action and romance. Po and the others will not be in this story but I hope you all enjoy and review :) TigressXOC
1. Chapter 1

A True Friend

Chapter 1: Her Prison

**Hey everyone I am happy to be out of school and able to write for all my friends on fanfiction. And how I came up with this story literally came just moments ago while I was eating dinner and the idea was so great that I decided to get started on it now. Once again I hope you enjoy it- Newguy100**

**Tigress: Age 10**

Tigress's P.O.V

"I hate it here!" I screamed from inside my small room. Ever since my first day here in this god awful orphanage I have been a prisoner never given any kindness or love. Today had to be marked down as one of the worst days of my life;even though most of days here are horrible this one definitely took the cake.

Tigress's Flashback (12 hours ago)

Every morning I wake to the sound of jingling keys. One of the caretakers is in charge with 'Unlocking my cell' every morning and every time the caretaker is scared to death and usually loses every game of rock paper scissors that they do to chose their unlucky position. But even though they fear me it no longer bothers me. I am use to this this is a normal day for me but every day I try to think positively and find ways to pick my spirits up. I walked out of my room, it was a nice warm summer day. I love to smell the flowers in the courtyard and every morning I climb a nearby tree to try and see all the beautiful sights that I try to see beyond my prison walls. Mostly I look at the rising sun and how it chases the shadows away and bringng in a new day full of hope and prosperity after a moment of just watching the sun I come down so I can go and eat breakfast.

The main building that is the orphanage is a large multipurpose building where it houses all the rooms of all the other orphans, and it also has a good size cafeteria where all the food is served three times a day. But the room off to the side of the cafeteria is where I get my food.I still get fed the same food as everyone else but I am just not allowed to eat with the other kids and after a meal of bland oatmeal I go for a stroll back out to the courtyard so that I could get in some play time before I am once again confided to my bedroom. I grab a small red ball and begin to throw it against the wall, this is how I play. One time I tried to play catch with a little pig girl and she got accidently thrown to the opposite end of the courtyard I still cringe every time I remember that horrible day. While I was playing catch my ears turned to the side to hear a fast whooshing sound I turned my head and felt a hard impact I fell to the ground holding my head.

"Bull's eye!" shouted Lee.

Lee was a large pig boy about 14 years old who was about 3 feet tall but weighed over 250 pounds he and his little duck minions Ping (Age 12) and Déshì (Age 13) (Which ironically meant man of virtue). "Good shot boss" both Ping and Déshì said at the same time. I growled as I moved my hand away from my head and I gasped as I saw that my hand was covered in blood. I was so mad I just wanted to tear them apart.

"How dare you?" I growled.

"What we didn't do anything wrong we were just monster hunting" Lee said with a sneer.

My blood boiled as I heard that word since the first day that I hurt that little pig girl on accident the whole orphanage started calling me that even the caretakers started calling me that when I was in my room. I knew that one day I was going to snap and finally get my revenge on every person that ever called me that. But before I could take a step towards him the caretaker said she had an important announcement for everyone and that they had to join her inside. Lee and his fellow jerks left leaving me mad,sad,and bloody.I knew of course that since everyone would be their that the caretakers would not allow me inside but my curiosity got the better of me so I scaled the big plum blossom tree and sat on a branch next to a window and waited to hear the important announcement our head caretaker had to say. I could see on the big stage next to the caretaker was a young panther boy who looked to be about my age who wore a white shirt and black pants. But what I thought was interesting was the fact that half the fur on his face was white and the other half was jet black the rest of his body was black except for his face.

"Everyone I wanted to introduce a new child who will be staying here this is Rees and I want all of you to treat him better than you treat Tigress". My heart sunk to hear about the caretaker talking about me behind my back. I silently cried while I saw everyone disperse. I climbed down my tree and walked up to the head caretaker to talk about my still bleeding head. When I approached her she was still with the new kid.

"Mrs. Lu, Lee hit me with a rock can I have a bandaid?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I am sorry sweetie but we have been running low on supplies this month how about you take this rag and go to your room and the wound should heal by morning." she said trying be sweet. I grabbed the rag and started to make my way out the door when all of a sudden I looked up and saw Ping and Déshì pour a bucket of water on me.

"Hey that sound clean you up!"Déshì laughed.

I started to cry again as I ran to my room as fast as I could slamming the door behind me.

(Flashback Over)

So now I sit here bleeding,wet, and crying. With nothing but a dirty rag to show for it.

"Why do I even go out there?" I asked myself. "Everytime I do I just get hurt and made fun of. I just wish I could have one friend in this horrible place someone to take care of me to pick me up when I'm down is that all too much to ask for?!" I sobbed. I wrapped myself in my one sheet on my rock hard bed and I was about to go to sleep when I heard a caretaker open my door. Mrs. Lu was standing there and right beside her was the new kid Rees standing right next to her smiling.

"Tigress we haven't made Rees's room ready for him yet. It will be ready in about a week until it's ready is it ok if he stays with you?" Mrs. Lu asked. I was shocked beyond belief she actually trusted me with another kid and I was so excited I said yes. Mrs. Lu left and I was left alone with Rees.

"Hi" Rees said still smiling.

"Hi" I said back. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter of this story I will get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you you all so much and don't forget to review. :) Also I translated Reece into want it would be like in chinese like 里斯 otherwise translated into Rees hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Need a friend?

**Man it is so easy to come up with chapters for this story I hope you all like it and review :)**

Tigress at first didn't know what to do when Mrs. Lu closed the door leaving her and Rees in the same room.

'I wonder how we can even make this arrangement work. I mean there's only one bed and I am not sure if both of us would be comfortable in it but I guess this is what having a roommate is like' Tigress thought to herself.

When Rees was finished getting comfortable Tigress decided it would be best if they could talk and get to know each other. Tigress was very excited because she never had someone to talk to before and Rees probably wanted to talk to her as well.

"So how did you end up in this place"? Tigress asked curiously.

"Well I was homeless for most of my life. I never knew my parents and I lived in a village not to far from here. Your nice caretaker Mrs. Lu found me lying in a alley way and she asked me if I wanted to come home with her so I said yes I just didn't know that I would have to live in an orphanage." Reece said sadly.

"That's horrible but if makes you feel better I never knew my parents either I was just left on the doorstep of this orphanage and I have lived here my whole life" Tigress said sadly.

"But hey at least you get your own room that sounds nice I bet everything is really great here" Rees said with a grin. A frown formed on Tigress's face.

"What's wrong?" Rees asked.

"Can I tell you something something personal and can you not judge me?" Tigress asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course go ahead" Rees said.

"Well I just wanted to say that life here for me is awful everyday I am locked in this room which is more like a jail cell. I am beaten and fun of everyday by a group of bullies and the caretakers don't even care!". Tigress said pointing to her wound she sustained from earlier today Rees gasped at how horribly she was treated.

"And not only that all the other children make fun of me because of my strength and they call me a monster and make jokes and insults that hurt my feelings. I pray every day to have a friend but I don't have any because all the other children hate me.I am sorry for loading this all on you it's just this anger and sadness has been building up inside of me for so long I just needed someone to talk to." Tigress said scared of how he would react but Rees just smiled at her and held on to her paw.

"Well I would like to tell you something. At first I didn't know what to expect when they told me I had to sleep in the 'monster's room' originally I was scared out of my mind but when I saw you I no longer felt afraid you were just a sweet beautiful girl." Tigress blushed at the compliment.

"And before I came here a few older kids were telling me of all the bad and scary things you did to all of them but I didn't pay them a single thought. Ever since I was young I was called similar things but not monster usually names like freak, homeless freak, poor freak stuff like that so I understand where your coming from and I wanted to say that maybe we can help each other out. You see I never had any friends either and since you don't have any friends I was wondering. Tigress would you be my friend? " Rees asked with hope in his eyes. Tigress was ecstatic she couldn't believe that she finally had someone in her life that actually wanted to be her friend. She thought back on all the times she tried asking the other kids the same question and always getting a no or a never as an answer she gave the biggest simile she ever gave in her life and hugged the young panther.

"Thank you thank you thank you yes I will be your friend" Tigress said happily.

"Please…..hug….to...tight" Rees wheezed.

Tigress gasped and let go of him, she ran to her bed and covered herself up in her sheet, and started to cry. She was afraid that she had ruined her first friendship in the first night. Rees took a few deep breaths and walked over to her bed and lifted the sheet so he could see her face and said in a gentle voice.

"It's okay I'm fine I was just a little surprised on how strong you were those kids were right about something but I think that everything about you is awesome and I still want to be friends tell you what since it's your room I will sleep on the floor tonight good night Tigress". And with that Tigress stopped crying and sighed for she still had her friend. She was excited to see what it was like to finally have a friend. That night Tigress had a deep restful sleep where she dreamed of all the fun they were going to have together.

The next morning a scared young goat was shaking like crazy. He had a pair of keys in his hand and he had the 'unlucky' job of unlocking Tigress's room. But when he unlocked the door he was surprised to see a young panther and Tigress walking out of the room talking. It was weird to him because every morning she would either growl at the caretakers or have a temper tantrum but today she was smiling and laughing with the young boy. Tigress took Rees to her favorite tree and they watched the sun rise.

"Wow this is so beautiful and you really get to a lot from up here" Rees said.

"Yeah I always like to think that one day a family will adopt me and take me somewhere nice where I live in a big house with a big yard and I can play all day" Tigress said with a grin. Tigress helped Rees down from the tree and went to the cafeteria. Tigress started walking towards her serving area and Rees tried to follow her but one of the caretakers instructed him to go in line with the others. Rees looked over his shoulder and frowned at Tigress because he wanted to sit with her but instead he had to sit at a table with the other kids. Lee, Ping, and Déshì made their way to Rees's table and pushed away all the other kids from the table.

"Hey what are you doing?!" shouted Rees. Tigress heard the commotion in the other room so she peeked around the door to see what was going on.

"Whoa take it easy kid." Lee assured him.

"We don't want no trouble we just want to ask you something?" Lee asked.

"Sure I guess" Rees said skeptically.

"Well we knew that you spent the night in the monster's room and survived and I have to say I am very impressed that you're still alive. And we wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our gang here. Together we will rule Bao Gu and finally lock that monster away forever! So what do you say?" Lee said holding out his hoof for Rees to shake. Rees was furious that they would ever do that kind of thing to someone as sweet as Tigress so he moved his hoof aside and said to him in a serious tone.

"Listen I know you were the bully that threw a rock at Tigress's head yesterday and I have to say you are the meanest bully I have ever encountered and I swear if you ever threaten or hurt my **friend **again. I will you turn into a large stack of pork chops now if you will excuse me I have to go play catch with Tigress" and with that he left out to the court yard. Lee and the others were in shock no one ever refused there offers." Oh you think your so cool Guy well we'll just see who will be beating who!" Lee said with a evil grin.

Tigress over heard everything and she was so happy she could barely control herself so she immediately ran outside and pounced on Rees from behind.

"Tigress what are you doing?" Rees chuckled. Tigress started to purr as she squeezed tighter.

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me in front of Lee. In all my years I never saw anyone else turn him down." Tigress said as she helped Rees up.

"Well I just hate bullies is all they think their so much better than everyone. They walk around like their the emperor himself and the only way they can feel like that is by making other kids sink to a lower level then their at. Can you promise me something Tigress?" Rees asked.

"Yes what is it?" Tigress replied.

"If you ever have any problems I want you to come to me not the caretakers or anyone else just me. I want you to be safe and I can keep you safe ok" Rees said while holding on to her paw.

"Ok Rees I trust you" Tigress said with a grin.

"Good now let's play some catch" Rees said enthusiastically. Tigress was nervous what if she hurt him again what if something would go wrong. But they decided to play anyway.

"Ok Tigress give me your best shot" Rees egging her on playfully.

"Ok if you say so" Tigress said feeling very unsure. She threw the ball as hard as she could and the whole courtyard went silent when they heard the loud thump and saw Rees holding onto the ball with both hands with his feet dug into the ground for traction. Tigress's throw sent him back only a few feet and behind that ball Rees was laughing.

"Great throw Tigress let's keep playing" Rees said with a grin.

"Ok... but Rees how are you so strong you never told me that" Tigress giggled.

"Well let's just say when your living on the streets and being bullied on a daily basis you got to learn how to be strong defend yourself" Rees said throwing the ball back to her.

They played for hours until they had to go to bed both Rees and Tigress were overjoyed at all the fun they had and they sleep well dreaming of other things they could do tomorrow.

**I hope that you all enjoyed and please keep reviewing it really helps me think of ways I could improve the story and come with new ideas for chapters thank you all again have a great day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood and Ice

**I wrote this at 1:30am. Man I love summer! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Tigress and Rees had been together in Tigress's room for a few months now. had said a few weeks ago that Rees's room was ready but Rees refused he wanted to stay with Tigress and Tigress was thrilled to have him. Because Rees and her had grown closer to each other since the first day Rees arrived they started to eat together (Behind the caretakers backs),they played more together, and every time someone started messing with Tigress Rees would always stand up for her and take the abuse himself whether it was physical or verbal. But every time Tigress felt guilty that Rees had to always stand up for her and she wanted to help Rees but she was told to not get involved (mostly by Rees) she wanted to get involved but she knew the consequences would be way worse for her than for Rees and for every fight he stopped she felt like she owed Rees a debt for helping her out and keeping her out of trouble and one day she planned to replay that debt in full but these were troubling times and for now she was glad to have Rees's support.

Because in this small orphanage of 50 many of them were being adopted by families and the number quickly dropped to 20 (Ping and Dishi were adopted) at the end of fall and with winter approaching Tigress knew that no families wished to endure the cold in search of a child for children were mainly adopted in the summer and fall. Tigress was doing what she always did at this time of year she cried. Every time a new family would come to adopt they were either so frightened of Tigress that they moved on to the next kid or she was in her room where potential parents would not see her.

"If I didn't know any better I would say the caretakers do that on purpose so I never get adopted!" Tigress sobbed. Every winter she would cry almost every day alone but now that she had Rees comforting her the pain didn't feel as bad as in years past.

"It's ok Tigress we still have each other and I am sure that some family will come by and adopt us" Rees said with a grin.

"But what if it doesn't happen?" Tigress asked "And what's worse what if either one of us gets adopted and we get separated I don't want to lose my first and only friend" Tigress sniffled.

"That will never happen Tigress if someone wants me they're going to have to take you too" Rees said confidently.

"You always know just how to make me feel better. I am so glad to be your friend" Tigress said while giving Rees a quick hug. Night soon came and Rees was sleeping on the floor he had only but one blanket that Mrs. Lu gave him because his original bed would not have fitted in the small cramped room. The cold ground sent a chill down Rees's spine. Tigress woke up when she heard Rees start to mumble.

"Man why is it so cold in here?" Rees asked.

"It's because of my 'window'." Tigress said pointing. Her window was nothing more than three rusting bars of iron that were allowing the freezing cold air and snow to sweep into the room. Later in the night the temperature dropped and Rees started to shiver really bad.

"Are you ok?" Tigress asked her concern growing.

"I'm fine don't worry about it" Rees said with a fake grin.

"You look really cold please take my blanket" Tigress said as she started to take her blanket off.

"No!" Rees exclaimed. Tigress was shocked that he yelled at her.

"I mean you only have one and I don't want you to be cold" Rees said as his teeth chattered.

Tigress knew that she had to do something or else he would get sick, freeze, or worse.

"How about we both use our blankets and sleep together?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know Tigress is that against the rules?" Rees replied.

"Maybe but I don't want you to freeze besides we're not doing anything wrong I promise" Tigress said lifting her sheet. Rees hesitated at first but he needed to warm up so he grabbed his blanket off the ground and laid it over Tigress's sheet and slipped in next to Tigress. A cold chill ran up Tigress's body as she hugged Rees his face was almost frozen and his feet were like icicles and suddenly they were pressed up against her legs.

"Ahhh Rees your feet are freezing!" Tigress screamed as she almost jumped out of her bed.

"Sorry but you offered" Rees said jokingly.

"Ha ha let's just get some sleep" Tigress said as she drifted off to sleep. Tigress and Rees kept each other warm the rest of the night and for every cold winter night this was going to be their plan to work through it. Morning came but it started to snow and all the caretakers advised all the children to stay in there rooms for safety reasons. All the children received their breakfast in their rooms and many of them were sad that they were not able to play in the snow including Tigress and Rees. But later on in the day the snow stopped falling so they allowed the children to go out and play. All around Tigress and Rees saw the remaining orphans having fun it was rare in winter for the children to be so happy many were bummed to still be living in the orphanage but others wished to think positively like Tigress. Children were running, jumping, and playing games. Tigress and Rees spent the day chasing each other around the courtyard and soon got involved in a large snowball fight.

"There's to many of them" Tigress yelled as she ducked an incoming snowball.

"I'll cover you run!" Rees said. The two were laughing and dominating the playing field many of the other orphans started to get more involved and saw that Tigress the monster had changed and they no longer felt afraid of her. Every since Rees showed them all how great of a person she was they all started to get along with her better. An incoming snowball ht Tigress in the leg and she screamed and fell to the ground.

"Tigress!" Rees yelled as he ran to her. When he got their she was holding her knee.

"Let me see" Rees said. Tigress removed her hand and her knee was bleeding and their a small rock stuck in her leg. Tigress hissed in pain as Rees yanked the rock out of her knee and screamed. "Who would dare to throw a snowball with a rock in it?".

"I did!". Rees turned around to see Lee with a evil smirk on his face.

"I thought I told you that if you ever hurt Tigress again that I would hurt you so prepare to feel the pain" Rees shouted getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it on you stupid kitty cat" Lee mocked. Rees growled as he charged Lee. Lee took his leg and kicked Rees in the stomach making him hunch over then he took him and threw him into a tree.

"Leave him alone!" Tigress yelled as she tried to help but was quickly dropped by her bad knee.

Rees got back up and charged Lee once again Lee tried to grab him in midair but he missed and Rees slashed his claws across Lee's face. Blood started to pour down Lee's face and he screamed as he charged. Lee wanted the fight to be over quick so he was trying to deliver some kind of a kill shot going for his temples and other weak spots. But Rees was to fast and Rees ended up throwing right and left jabs to Lee's midsection ultimately weakening him. Lee threw wild kicks and punches while Rees used combos and techniques. Tigress was amazed on how Rees was doing amazing against a larger more stronger opponent. The fight continued on for a good five minutes but it was soon discovered by a caretaker and they immediately stopped the fight. Both Rees and Lee were bruised and bloody but it was clear that Rees had caused the most damage and had won. Tigress was soon bandaged up as she limped towards Rees. He and her started to limp back to their room but they soon stopped to hear slow rhythmic clapping coming from the front gate. They looked and saw a older fox who was wearing and robe and bifocals. Mrs. Lu approached the stranger and said "Who are you?".

"I am Master Junjie and I am here to look for any promising students that could join my Kung Fu Academy and I saw your little fight and I was wondering if you children would like to have a spot in my academy.

"I'll go!" said Lee. Junjie grinned and hoped the other child would agree as well.

"Can my friend come with me?" Rees asked pointing to Tigress. Junjie looked her over and said.

"I am truly sorry but I don't allow girls in my academy so no she may not come but I assure you that there will be everything you have ever dreamed of at my academy: good food, warm beds, and better yet an education not just in Kung Fu but anything you wish to learn we'll teach." Junjie said hoping to get his point across.

"Although that is a gracious offer sir I would never abandon my friend so I am sorry but I will decline" Rees said. Junjie face twitched.

"Have it your way but I will have you know that I have always gotten my way and I assure you that I will be back" Junjie said as he took Lee and walked out the front door.

"Come on Tigress let's go lay down in our room" Rees said supporting Tigress and her bad knee. Tigress looked back at Junjie and she felt the guilt rise up in her and that she had costed Rees a lot and she knew she had to have a serious conversation with him when they got back to her room.

**I really hope you guys review and tell others about my story I know that since this is not Tipo many other people will choose to ignore it but I hope others will help me out by telling others of my story and reviewing and favoriting and following. Thank you all so much have a great night. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Thief in the Night

**Hey everyone happy to be back. This idea came to me as most ideas do in the middle of the night but it took a while to put the ideas into a chapter so sorry for the delay. There is a nice curveball thrown into the story and after this the story will take on a new direction so I hope that you all enjoy and review.(Please I love reviews they make my day :( )**

The bed creaked as Rees laid Tigress down on her bed. He did this so she could get more comfortable. Rees grabbed his pillow and placed it under her knee to help relieve some of the stress off her wound. Tigress could see in his face he was upset scratch that he looked furious for a little kid he must of had a lot of rage in his heart. While Rees was redressing her wound with the supplies the caretakers gave him Tigress wanted to say what was on her mind.

"Rees?" Tigress asked.

"What is it Tigress is the bandage too tight do you want it loosened?" Rees asked concerned.

"No Rees…..I just wanted to say that I am sorry" Tigress said glumly.

"Sorry?" Rees chuckled as he finished his work.

"Sorry for what you didn't do anything wrong it was all Lee's fault…..that jerk" he said with venom as soon as he said his name. Rees could see she wanted to talk more so he sat on the floor with his legs crisscrossed waiting for her to continue.

"I am sorry for not always being there for you. Everytime the kids make fun of me or the bullies hurt me you always have to put yourself in harm's way just to protect me and I am sorry that I am not doing anything to stop it." Tigress said as her eyes became misty. Rees just smiled and sat next to Tigress.

"Tigress the reason you never helped me was because I would tell you to stay out of it. I know that you could handle yourself but every time you get hurt something inside me just comes out, a mixture of sadness and anger and whenever it happens 'he' shows up in my mind. 'He' comes out every time someone I care about is in harm's way normally I don't possess the skills needed to defend anyone including myself but when I was living on the streets 'he' was my only way of survival. When 'he' shows up I gain super strength and a fighting style I never knew existed but there were times when he would get out of control and try to kill but I always tried to stop him from hurting anyone but all he says is that it has to happen and that I would never be alive if he didn't help me. I also saw the way you and the others looked at me when I fought Lee you were all horrified and scared". Tigress frowned because she had to admit Rees fought like a mad man but she couldn't really judge him because he seemed to have a goal and she guessed that goal was trying to protect her and he used his inner spirit to do it. Rees placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Tigress the last thing I ever want is for you to get hurt and I promise you one day we will leave this horrible orphanage and start new lives together with or without a family. We'll..be our own family" Reece said smiling.

Tigress blushed and was on the verge of tears she never knew someone could ever care about her enough to risk their own well being to ensure the safety of hers. Tigress thought about all the great times she had with Rees over their first year together and since then she had changed in many amazing ways: first her confidence in herself had rose to an all time high, since their first day he changed her belief and the belief of others to show that she was not a monster that could never be loved but the fact that she was just a little girl who wanted to play with someone, and when Rees first started playing with her her behavior had changed ultimately changing her from a sad lonely girl to a happy,laughing, fun loving girl. And none of that would've happened if it wasn't for Rees and his kindness and for him to admit how much he cared for her it was the tipping point to her emotional breaking point. Tigress gave Rees a tight bear hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Rees blushed blood red and hugged her back.

"Rees you and I have been friends for a long time and I am overjoyed to know that you are my best friend and I hope to stay by your side forever and I promise you one day I will show you and anyone else that if they mess with me or you they will have me to deal with" Tigress said as she smiled and tightened her grip. Tigress didn't want to let go so Rees just sat there hugging her and he smiled because he knew that as long as he had Tigress he would be happy and safe.

Tigress and Rees soon went to bed imagining what the future had in store for them both.

* * *

The weather outside was cold and brutal no creature could possible want to trek their way through the terrain except for three black shadows lurking in the nearby trees. The figures wore black ninja outfits with a white lotus symbol on their chests and they appeared to be feline in nature.

"Why does he want the kid?" one of the figures asked.

"Don't ask why just do it we can not fail our mission." another figure snapped.

"Enough the both of you" the leader commanded. The other two figures fell silent.

"He wants the kid and that's what we'll give him." The leader said as he led his fellow shadows down the snow covered hill down to the orphanage below.

When they got to the window just outside of Tigress's room the leader counted down on his fingers from three and when the signal was given they placed a black powder charge on the wall. The explosion rocked the whole building and the figures leaped inside surprising the two occupants inside. Tigress and Rees were startled but unharmed in the explosion that had left a hole in the wall large enough for the three figures to walk through. Tigress and Rees were frozen in fear. Suddenly the leader grabbed Rees by the arm and dragged him out into the snow Rees tried to fight but his attacker was too strong. Rees's struggles were making it difficult for the leader to get a good grip so for good measure he pinched a nerve in his neck to knock him out. Tigress couldn't move but when she saw Rees crumble to the ground the fear and sadness she felt was released in a loud roar. "Noooooo don't touch him!" she screamed. One of the figures clamped their hand over Tigress's mouth.

"Now now don't be testy were here for the boy, but one day we might come for you as well so sleep tight" the figure said as he followed his comrades out the hole in the wall. Tigress screamed for helped and tried to get out of bed but she just fell to the floor resulting in a sharp pain in her leg. Tigress shrieked in pain. The caretakers who heard the explosion rushed into to the room to find Tigress on the floor and the room practically destroyed. Mrs. Lu picked up Tigress and sat her on her bed and said frantically "What happened?!". Tigress started to cry as she said in barely a whisper "They took him...they took Rees". The caretakers were horrified why would anyone steal a child. Tigress held on to Mrs. Lu with all her might trying to control herself but it was no use she had no idea what to think all she knew was Rees was gone and she doubted she would ever see him again.

**Well I want your opinion. Do you like the story? hate it? Or are there any problems please I want to see how this is going so please review and tell others to review. Have a great day from me. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Where am I?

**I just love when I get an idea for a story from just watching T.V hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW! :)**

Rees came to only to feel a cold breeze chill him to the bone. He tried to regain his senses and take in his surroundings but he realized that he was blindfolded and once he remembered what happened at the orphanage he tried to scream for help but he just ended up screaming into a dirty cloth over his muzzle. When that attempt failed he immediately tried to stand up and run but his legs were chained to a large cement wall. After maybe a hour Rees grew tired of struggling and just sank down the wall and curled up to stay warm.

"Where am I?" Rees said fearfully.

"That's none of your concern" a stranger said from across the room.

"Please whoever you are just please don't hurt me" Rees begged. The stranger laughed demonically as he walked over to Rees. Rees could hear the distinct sound of a wooden cane hitting the ground,before the sound of two small feet landed on the cold stone floor. Rees was blinded by a bright light and when his eyes adjusted to the light he could see that he no longer had his blindfold on and he saw the same fox with the glasses he saw at the orphanage. _Junji! Master Junji! _Rees remembered. Next to Junji he saw three leopard guards standing at attention behind him. Rees recognized one of the leopards as the leader who knocked him out and kidnapped him. Rees growled and started to pull on the chain.

"What's the matter?" Junji said as he looked into the boy's eyes. He saw the death glare he was giving to his commanding officer and he grew a bit curious as to what he did. Then Junji noticed a black and blue bruise on Rees's neck that he must have sustained from the kidnapping mission.

"What did you do to him! I said I wanted him unharmed!" Junji yelled at his commanding officer.

"He was putting up a fight so I had to restrain him sir" the leader said coldly. Junji grinned and walked over to the three warriors and when he was right in front of the leader he kicked him downstairs, uppercutted him, and he flew into the west side wall with a thud. The other two shook with fear fearing they were next to be beaten.

"When I tell you to do something I expect that everything you do is to my liking or else you fail! Do you understand?!" Junji yelled at the remaining warriors.

"Yes sir!" they both said in unison.

"Fantastic and I don't want to see any of you until your sentencing tomorrow but until then you are dismissed" Junji said with a evil grin.

"Yes sir" the two said as they picked up their commanding officer and left the room.

"I am so sorry that happened to you I will make sure their punished severely" Junji promised.

"See to it that you do" Rees said with a growl.

"Why did you kidnap me?!" Rees demanded.

"I wouldn't say I kidnapped you more like I liberated you from that god awful place." Junji explained.

"Well I don't see it that way as far as I am concerned you STOLE me from my best friend in the world." Rees said sad to be thinking about Tigress. _Man I hope she is ok I swear if they did anything to her I swear._

"Oh I see that little tiger girl you played with well I am very sorry to tell you but you will never see her again you see I had her killed so you wouldn't be tempted to leave." Junji lied. You could hear Rees' s heart breaking as he heard those words come out of this murder's mouth. Rees tried to strike out in pure rage but he was once again stuck on the end of his chain with Junji just inches from his teeth.

_That's it boy use that anger with your kind of power I will rule all of China! _Junji thought devilishly.

"I'll kill you I swear to the gods above I will make you pay for what you did to her!" Rees said as he tried to claw Junji's eyes out.

"Now my dear boy I can't have a future student kill me before his training" Junji said casually.

"What training?" Rees growled.

"Well I was going to take you under my wing be your master and make you the strongest most powerful kung fu master in history(_besides me of course_)" Junji said.

"I would never train under you and I would never call you master! I would rather see you die!" Rees yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well boy you only have two options you can follow me willingly and live the easy life? Or I can break you until you're my mindless slave!" Junji said with anger. Rees grinned and motioned him to come closer and just when Junji was right in front of Rees he spit in his face and yelled in his ears"Never will I call you master!". Junji growled as he wiped the spit from his face and without warning he smacked Rees upside his head leaving a large bleeding gash. Rees placed his hands on his head and started to cry. Junji got inches from Rees's face and whispered "Your training starts tomorrow and in a few years you will become my student and I promise you you will call me master and do whatever I say without question" and with that Junji left leaving the boy in tears and wallowing in sadness and hate.

The next day came and just as Junji said Rees was dragged out of his cell and thrown into a large room where he was free of his restraints . When Rees was free he tried to escape but the large metal door slammed behind him before he could make a move. Rees saw in front of him a large gym, an enormous obstacle course, and a large window at the end of the room. And behind him the door opened again to reveal a large bear holding a whip in his right hand and a metal gauntlet in his left. Rees went wide eyed as he ran his way through the obstacle course the first thing he encountered was a large floor made out of tubes and when he stepped on it the floor immediately shot off sharp needles into the ceiling above. Rees hesitated halfway across but before he could proceed the bear whipped him hard across the back leaving a red streak across Rees's back. Rees's screamed in pain as he ran his way to the next obstacle he could see that they were large slabs of rock pounding against the ground at an incredible rate. Once again Rees froze and again the large bear whipped him creating a red X across Rees's back he winced in pain and jumped and dodged his way through the large smashing stones and though he was out of breath he could see that he finally reached the last obstacle that appeared to be a alley way of knives and axes that came at him from every direction as they were launched at him from mini-cannons on the sides of the training field. Rees dodged a few knives and braved on for fear of that bear catching up and whipping him again. All the large knives and cleavers he dodged with ease but a barrage of small shurikens were to fast and a total of 5 found their target. Rees collapsed to the ground just an inch short of the finish line. Rees looked down and saw the shurikens stuck in his legs and with a yelp and a cry he pulled every last one of them out of his legs and crossed the finish line standing and out of breath. Rees then heard slow clapping as he saw Junji behind the large glass window in a chair apparently enjoying himself.

" Five minutes and twenty seconds not bad for your first run but I demand better!" Junji screamed. Rees's eyes burned with anger and pain.

"I am also sad to tell you that you have to complete the course five more times before breakfast. And then after breakfast you will spend the whole day in this room training and if you even think of slowing down or quitting at all my 'corrections officer' (The one with the whip) will be making sure that you follow my orders." Junji said with a evil grin. Rees just stood there dumbstruck he couldn't believe what his life had become and the thought of never seeing Tigress again and knowing he truly failed her left him anger and depressed and Rees soon started to slowly make his way back to the start of the course.

Junji just sat in his comfy chair and watched as Rees was beaten, burned, stabbed, and whipped. He was smiling and humming a tone as he watched. _It will take a little work to break this boy down but I know that with what I have in store for him. And all that he will be doing for the rest of his life I might be able to proceed with my plans quicker than I expected _Junji thought. Throughout the day outside of the small room the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of a whip tearing through flesh and Rees screaming in a never ending agony.

**Ok I first want to say that no Rees is not going to die and Tigress is not died. I want to know how you guys feel about everything I know you all are thinking of something to say to me about the story but I feel you just don't want to comment about what is going on,which is ok. But I would really appreciate the reviews and anything I can change or if your own ideas I could add. Or even if you liked my story and what you would like to keep the same. Well I hope you all have a great day from me and good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hardcore Tigress

** Well I hope you all review and enjoy this chapter.**

(Tigress Age 13)

A dark gloomy winter storm shadowed the small orphanage and the lighting screamed across the sky as it seemed that the whole world was crashing all around. Tigress was never the same after that fateful night. When her leg was healed she insisted on staying in her room and demanded that all her meals were to be brought to her. Even after the caretakers went on a relentless search for Rees they always came back empty handed and every time they would return it would wound Tigress even more. _Why do they keep getting my hopes up?_ Tigress would always think as she sat in her room isolating herself from everyone. Many times the kids would try to get Tigress to come outside and play with them. But every time they were met with insults and growls. As time went on all the children that grew to care for Tigress and call her their friend ended up finding families leaving Tigress right back where she started all those years ago. Where all the new children started calling her a monster again but unlike last time Tigress payed there words no mind as if she never knew they existed. All her days were spent thinking about Rees,and her nights were plagued with horrendous nightmares about Rees and what might of happened to him.

"I couldn't save you. I am so sorry Rees I let you down and now your gone" Tigress cried to herself as she did every day.

"Tigress are you there?" Mrs. Lu said from behind the locked door.

"Go away it's not even dinner time!" Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, me and the other caretakers are really concerned about you and we wanted to know if there is anything we can do to make you happy again?" Mrs. Lu asked. Tigress got up from her bed and opened her door and saw Mrs. Lu's pleading eyes and said.

"I appreciate your concern Mrs. Lu but nothing you say or do will make me happy again I didn't just lose my best friend that night I also loss my innocence." Tigress said plainly. Tigress turned around and made her way back to her bed but before the door closed Mrs. Lu stopped it and peeked into the room.

"Is this what Rees would want?" Mrs. Lu asked. Hearing Rees's name sparked Tigress's interest. Tigress thought about what he would say at that exact moment and she sighed.

"...No he wouldn't" she said saddened.

"No is right Tigress Rees would want you to be happy and live your life not wallow in pity and grief. You have changed Tigress you have changed into a beautiful strong young lady and you have Rees to thank for showing you how to have fun and how to live and if he was here right now he would want you to live your life" Mrs. Lu said with a grin. Tigress smiled and hugged Mrs. Lu.

"Thank you Mrs. Lu you're right Rees would want me to be happy and live my life" Tigress said as she became rather uncomfortable. "I also wanted to get this off my chest it's been on my mind for years. Mrs. Lu?". Mrs. Lu looked up.

"I want to leave the orphanage by myself" Tigress admitted. A look of horror crossed Mrs. Lu's face.

"Tigress you can't be serious the world is a big scary place for a young teen like yourself. Who knows what could happen to you:you could be poor, homeless, without a family to care for you" Mrs. Lu said concerned. Tigress stood up and looked at the repaired wall in her room.

"Mrs. Lu when me and Rees were younger we made sorta a promise to each other that even if we didn't have families adopt us that we would go out into the world and live a life together…. like if we were a family" Tigress blushed remembering that day. Mrs. Lu smiled happy to see her in a good mood again.

" I also want to leave because I know that Rees is alive and he's out there somewhere and I need to find him he's my friend and my family and I never leave a friend behind." Tigress said confidently. Mrs. Lu looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I see...well it seems that I won't be able to stop you so Tigress you have my blessing to leave and find Rees we will help you as much as we can to get you started on your journey ." Mrs. Lu said with a smile. Tigress was so happy that she hugged the goat again and swung her around the room.

"Ok Tigress let me down" Mrs. Lu laughed. Tigress set her down and smiled back.

"Sorry I'm just so excited" Tigress laughed.

* * *

That day the caretakers spent the day packing Tigress a backpack full of food,clothes, the ball Tigress and Rees used to play with, a map, and whatever money they could give.

"Now Tigress I know you have a lot of places to look but before you go hiking around China I want you to see an old friend of mine his name is Shifu he lives in the Valley of Peace and he could provide you with more supplies and a place to rest for the night" Mrs. Lu said handing her the pack.

"Thank you thank you all so much for everything you did for me and I promise one day to return the favor" Tigress said looking at all the caretakers. Tigress said her goodbyes to the caretakers she didn't bother to say goodbye to the rotten children who continued to torture her the last 3 years. She stopped in front of Mrs. Lu and tears were on the verge of falling but they both held them back. Tigress bent down and Mrs. Lu gave her a hug.

" Be safe Tigress I have a lot of faith in you and between you and me" Mrs. Lu said happily .

"You were always my favorite" she said with a wink. Tigress laughed and said goodbye as she started the long walk ahead of her. The sun was going down and Tigress kept walking and didn't dare to look back.

Night fell an Tigress made herself a makeshift fire out of some dry leaves and twigs. Tigress tried to warm herself up but the icy winds were beating on her hard. Her teeth started to chatter and to get her mind off the cold she remembered the night when Rees was so cold and she insisted on sharing her bed with him. Tigress knew that he was nervous but she was able to convince him otherwise. That night Tigress had the warmest and happiest night of her life and she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Crickets chirped and the frozen branches swayed in the wind the snow was fine powder that was untouched by travelers when suddenly a black hoof disturbed the untouched snow bringing a stampede of creatures into the night. Tigress woke up startled but she relaxed when she saw that the fire just went out. Tigress tried to get it started again but to no avail. Tigress was poking at the fire she looked into the deep dark forest and she froze when she saw silver swords glinting in the moonlight.

"Well well well look what we have here a young female Tigress I've never a tiger before" The leader said dramatically.

"What do you want?" Tigress asked scared to hear the answer.

"You and your stuff now come quietly and no one gets hurt at least not yet" The leader said menacingly. Tigress became furious it was like something in her had change she could feel her strength coursing through her and she roared in anger. She charged the bandits and before they could move a muscle Tigress took out the two warthogs standing beside there leader with a flying kick. Then she flipped and took out two bandits with a crushing blow breaking both there noses. Tigress kept fighting and fighting but there were just too many of them and every time she knocked one down two more would take it's place. Tigress became overwhelmed and she was pinned to the ground with her hands behind her back. The leader stood over with his sword above his head.

"Your more trouble then your worth kid so were going to cut you loose and the best part there is nothing you can do to stop it" The leader said as he brought down his sword. Tigress squeezed her eyes tight knowing it was the end. But she opened her eyes and she was alive she got up and she didn't see any bandits she sighed with relief she looked for her pack and she found it by the fire that was roaring at this point and when she saw a small hooded figure warming himself by the fire. Tigress approached cautiously.

"Who..who are you" she said a little timid. The figure removed his hood and in the fire's glow a red panda with two large ears smiled at the young Tigress.

"Hello young one I am Shifu".Shifu said while giving her a bow. Tigress bowed back and smiled.

"Hello Shifu I am Tigress" Tigress said sweetly.

"Oh so your the Tigress that Mrs. Lu was talking about." Shifu said.

"Yeah I am how do you know Mrs. Lu" Tigress said curiously.

"Me and her play Mahjong with Mr. Ping in the Valley of Peace every month" Shifu explained.

"Shifu where did those bandits go?" Tigress asked. Shifu chuckled and pointed to the bushes behind him. Tigress went behind the bushes and saw a large pile of the bandits that attacked her all of them were knocked out.

"Did you do this?!" she said in amazement.

"Yes this old man still a few old tricks up his sleeve" Shifu said rolling up his sleeves Tigress laughed at his joke.

"Well Mrs. Lu told me to find you and she said that I could get a place to sleep tonight is that ok?" Tigress asked as a cold wind made her shiver.

"Of course any friend of Lu is a friend of mine and a sweet little girl like yourself shouldn't be out here in the cold." Shifu said as he motioned for her to follow him. Tigress dusted herself off and started to follow Shifu. They came to the Jade Palace and Tigress was very winded by the large flight of stairs that she had to climb. Shifu placed his hands on the doors and looked back at Tigress.

"I hope you are very comfortable here Tigress" he said as he opened the doors.

**Well what do you think good? bad? uhhh? Review! Anyway have a great day from me and many best wishes. Newguy100**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Jade Palace

**Hey everyone I am so glad to be back. But I had major writer's block for weeks and also I was to busy having fun on vacation but that is beside the point. All that matters is that I am back and I am happy to bring you all another chapter.**

When Tigress first looked at the interior of the Jade Palace it put all her definitions of luxury to a whole new level. The halls displayed all the kung fu artifacts that were collected from the ages. The reflections of those noble weapons and tapestries were reflected on the glorious marble floor that was the foundation of this great museum and Kung fu academy.

"So Tigress what do you think of the Hall of Heros?" Shifu asked while showing her around.

"It's so cool here this is certainly the nicest building I have ever been in" Tigress complimented.

"Yes it is quite an extensive collection that expands through out all the history of Kung fu." Shifu stated.

"What's Kung fu I never heard of it?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Well Tigress Kung fu is a martial arts style of fighting the goal of Kung fu is to be able to defend yourself and others from attackers or anyone who poses a threat to your way of life" Shifu said.

"Wait so your a Kung fu teacher I just thought you were a rich old man" Tigress admitted. Shifu chuckled at this.

"Most people make that prediction but it is simply false I am the grandmaster of the Jade Palace and it is my job to protect the Valley of Peace and train students in Kung fu so for future generations the valley and all of China will be at peace." Shifu said as they stopped in front of the reflection pool.

"So how many students do you have?" Tigress asked.

"It really doesn't matter how many students I have even though there is only about four of them. They are all actually on a mission and it is indeed a shame that you won't be able to see them" Shifu said.

"Well that's ok. I was just curious is all. So Shifu can I please go to bed now it's been a long day for me" Tigress yawned.

"Of course after that run in with those bandits it could leave anyone tired" Shifu said as he showed her to the student barracks.

"So Shifu were you the one who beat those bandits in the woods?" Tigress asked as they were in front of the spare room at the end of the hall.

"Yes like I said it is my mission to protect and serve but it was funny that we met each other like that" Shifu said as he opened the door. The room inside was very plain with one bed in the corner, one mat on the floor, a window, and a truck nothing truly out of the ordinary but all the same it struck Tigress's interest.

"Wow do I actually get a window that actually closes!" Tigress exclaimed as she ran to open and close it repeatedly.

"Yes…." Shifu said awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't you have a window?" Shifu asked.

"It's kinda a long story but to make it short I didn't exactly have the best time at the orphanage" Tigress said sadly as she rested her stuff on her new bed.

"Well I would love to hear a good story would you care to share?" Shifu asked hopeful to know more about Tigress.

"Ok but I warned you." Tigress said as she talked about every problem she ever had at the orphanage including the conditions of her cramp damp room, her daily encounters with Lee and other bullies, and of course all her sad years waiting to be adopted by a family that deep down in her heart she knew would never come. At the end of her backstory (excluding the parts about Rees of course) Shifu had tears well up in his eyes.

"That is the most saddest story I ever heard. I am so sorry to hear about how you were treated" Shifu said in quiet sobs. Tigress was sadden to see Shifu upset so she thought to herself 'What would Rees do right now?' so without warning she wrapped her arms around Shifu like Rees use to do when she was sad. Shifu returned the hug and looked up at her.

"Tigress how would you like me to teach you some Kung Fu?" Shifu asked as they separated.

"I don't know don't you have to be super strong to be a great warrior?" Tigress asked doubtfully because she didn't think she was strong enough to be anything but a victim. Shifu looked at her with a wise calm look he then placed his hand over her heart and said "The strongest warrior is one who fights for what's right without fear of death or injury if you have someone in your life that you would die for then you will have the inner strength needed to do anything. I see in you that you have a lot of strength and a lot of heart something a great warrior needs. For you see a warrior fights with his heart not the strength of his body."Shifu said in a wise tone.

"Wow you really are a wise teacher" Tigress complemented. Tigress considered the idea in her head for a few minutes then she found her answer.

"I would be honored to be your student" Tigress said as she embraced Shifu in another surprise hug.

"Excellent, so when you hear the morning gong you will stand outside your door and wait for me then I will tell you what will happen for that day then we will either go and meditate under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom or we will have breakfast but after breakfast I will take you to the training hall where I will teach you the basics of Kung Fu and if I see that you have worked hard for that day you and I will go down to the village to how do the kids say it these days 'hang out'." Shifu smiled and Tigress laughed at the funny old man.

"Sounds like a plan" Tigress said giving Shifu a thumbs up.

"Goodnight Tigress and remember fight with your heart and you will always win" Shifu said as he closed Tigress's door behind him and made his way to his room.

Tigress snuggled into her new bed which was softer and warmer than her last one.

"Oh Rees I wish you were with me now" Tigress whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In an unknown location in the dead of night a large bear was carrying something wrapped in a blanket when he got to a large steel door he opened it and threw the blanket into the room and lit the torch to see the blanket unfirl and when he saw a teen Rees stand up he knew he could leave so he closed the door and left the room pitch black.

"One of these days I will rip your heart out you fiend" Rees sneered as he slowly made his way to his bed. For years Rees had been put through rigorous training everyday. And everyday would leave him feeling stronger and stickier (Thanks to the blood that nearly covered his body) every training session would end with his slave driver taking him to the hospital in the academy to get patched up and have more blood and fluids pumped into his system all against his will of course. The scars that lined Rees's back were perfectly straight and a brilliant white so bright they glowed in the dark and they were so strong that when the whip would strike across his back he no longer felt the pain.

"Well maybe this is a good thing?" His inner voice told him.

"How is any of this a good thing I lost my best friend to a monster that is keeping me here against my will who is treating me less than dirt how is any of this good?" Rees growled.

"Well I believe that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and your already free of the pain you felt during training so everything should be smooth sailing from here on out" the voice chuckled.

"Maybe you're right" Rees sighed in defeat.

"Now that's a good boy now go to bed we have a big day ahead of us" The voice said as it went back to whence it came. Rees rolled on his side to avoid his scars and went into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

In another part of the academy Junji and his lackeys were in his office discussing the matters at hand.

"So how are the other 'students' doing?" Junji said wickedly.

"There are over 2,000 'students' including Rees at your disposal sir" the leader spoke up.

"Excellent soon my plan will soon come to fruition and I will finally get to take my rightful place as Grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Junji laughed.

"But sir please explain to us again why we can't just attack now we have plenty of men and weapons to do the job" the leader asked.

"Our troops need a leader while my army lays waste to the Valley of Peace I will take down Shifu myself and I will start a campaign to rule all of China using the Jade Palace and it's artifacts to make me an unstoppable force." Junji explained.

"But sir I could lead the troops I am the most qualified here" the leader objected. Junji smiled as he grabbed the leader by the throat and threw him into a wall. The leader stood up shaking his head.

"Rees is stronger than you, smarter than you, and more obedient than you. Need I go on?" Junji sneered.

"But sir he doesn't respect you. You haven't made any progress with the boy for over 3 years. He won't even call you master! How do you expect for him to lead your army if he doesn't see you as his leader." One of his soldiers said.

"A very good question. Because you see after I work his body to the edge I will only need to weaken his mental strength to make him more compliant. And thanks to his condition he has. He is slowly coming around and I can see in a few years that he will be strong enough to fight and follow me as his master." Junji explained while stroking his chin. The room applauded Junji on his cunningness all except for the leader who stumbled off with his comrades into the night.

"Why do we have to follow him? We should kill that bastard!" One of the leader's men said angrily.

"We should just leave him!" The other soldier said.

"You're both right but we need to wait until the right moment to strike I have a plan that could save both us and that poor boy we captured.

**I hope to hear everyone's opinions on how the story is going so far. So please review and favorite if you liked it. Also feel free to PM me to ask me any questions about the story or if there was something I missed or some kind of grammar problem that you may have noticed but I didn't I hope you all have a great day. Newguy100 :).**


End file.
